Hagerstown, Maryland
border |imagesize = 295px |image_caption = Downtown Hagerstown's southbound Potomac Street in November 2007. |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = Washington_County_Maryland_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Hagerstown_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location in Maryland and in Washington County |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = Maryland#USA | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_label = Hagerstown | pushpin_map_caption = Location within the U.S. state of Maryland |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Washington |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Robert Bruchey |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Senate |leader_name2 = Andrew A. Serafini (R) |leader_title3 = Delegate |leader_name3 = John P. Donoghue (D) |leader_title4 = U.S. Congress |leader_name4 = John Delaney (D) |established_title = Founded |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date = 1762 |established_date2 = 1813 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_total_sq_mi = 12.17 |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 31.58 |area_land_sq_mi = 12.16 |area_land_km2 = 31.55 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |area_urban_sq_mi = 76.7 |area_urban_km2 = 196.4 |area_metro_sq_mi = 1019 |area_metro_km2 = 2637 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 40452 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 39662 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_note = |population_urban = 120326 |population_density_urban_km2 = 612.7 |population_density_urban_sq_mi = 1568.8 |population_metro = 269140 |population_density_metro_km2 = auto |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = Demonym |population_blank1 = Hagerstonian |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates = |elevation_m = 164 |elevation_ft = 538 |website = www.hagerstownmd.org |postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) |postal_code = 21740-21749 |area_code = 301, 240 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-36075 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0598385 |footnotes = |pop_est_footnotes = |}} Hagerstown ( Hagerstown - Definitions from Dictionary.com) is a city in northwestern Maryland, United States. It is the county seat of Washington County, and one of the largest cities in a region known as Western Maryland.Hagerstown, Maryland, mdoe.org Maryland Online Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15 September 2008. The population of Hagerstown city according to 2008 estimates by the United States Census Bureau is 39,728,Table 4: Annual Estimates of the Resident Population for Incorporated Places in Maryland, Listed Alphabetically: April 1, 2000 to July 1, 2008, U.S. Census Bureau, 2008. Released 01 July 2009. Retrieved 01 July 2009. and the total 2000 Urbanized Area population is 120,326 USA Urbanized Areas: 2000 Ranked by Population (465 Areas), Demographia, 2000. Retrieved 2007.(~80,000 in MD). Hagerstown anchors the Hagerstown-Martinsburg, MD-WV Metropolitan Statistical Area, which lies just northwest of the Washington-Baltimore-Northern Virginia, DC-MD-VA-WV Combined Statistical Area in the Great Appalachian Valley. The population of the metropolitan area in 2000 was 222,771 and the 2008 estimate is 263,753 (U.S. Rank 169). It is the fastest growing metro area in the State of Maryland and among the fastest growing in the United States.Table 7. Cumulative Estimates of Population Change for Metropolitan Statistical Areas and Rankings: April 1, 2000 to July 1, 2008, Census Bureau 2009. Retrieved 26 April 2009. Hagerstown is a center of transit and commerce. Interstates 81 and 70, CSX, Norfolk Southern, and the Winchester and Western railroads, and Hagerstown Regional Airport cross in the city. Hagerstown is also the chief commercial and industrial hub for a greater Tri-State Area that includes much of Western Maryland as well as great extents of South Central Pennsylvania and the Eastern Panhandle of West Virginia. Hagerstown has often been referred to as and is nicknamed the Hub City. References Category:Cities in Maryland Category:County seats in Maryland Category:1762 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:18th century establishments in Maryland